4 Heartbeats
by blackexecutioner
Summary: Team 7 is in the woods dreaming. For strange reasons, their individual dreams are seen by other members of the team.
1. Beat 1: Naruto

How else was I supposed to react when she entered my room? It wasn't right, but it seemed natural. Her long, flowing pink hair swayed in the breeze of my window as she climbed through.

"Sakura, what are you doing?" I asked.

"I just wanted to get a piece of you," she said in a sexy voice. She walked towards my bed and started taking her clothes off.

"S-S-S-Sakura!! I think we're going a little too fast for this!! We're just teammates-"

"Naruto." Her voice was calm, just like the wind. "I know you've wanted this for a long time. I could see the way you looked at me every time we were together for a mission. I knew what was running through your mind when you saw me. You were intensely jealous of Sasuke, and wanted me to be yours." She finished taking her clothes off and laid down in the bed with me.

"Sakura, I-" She placed a finger upon my lips.

"Don't speak, unless you're calling my name." She kissed me passionately, and cuddled up closer to me. Her naked body was gently rubbing on my pajamas, and getting me excited.

"Sakura, I love you." The words just escaped from my lips like a vapor.

"And I love…"

THWACK!!!

"Ow!! What the hell was that for!?" Naruto was awakened out of his dream by an angered Sakura, who was standing above him.

"Quit calling my name in your sleep!!" She smacked him upside his head again and knocked him out. "I wonder if Sasuke heard all of that. Oh well. I need to get back to sleep." She eased back into her sleeping bag and went back to sleep.


	2. Beat 2: Sasuke

"Oh, Sasuke-kun!! This is so amazing!! I've never been on a boat ride like this before!!" The clamor of the girls became music to my ears.

"Enjoy this, for I'll treat the best girls in my life with the best that life has to offer!"

"Oh, Sasuke-kun!!" They were butter in my hands, just waiting to be molded, and I was delighted with this until I saw her, standing at the edge of my yacht's deck in a black and red dress. She was different from the other girls, because she wasn't swooning over me and my luxury. I casually moved away from the crowd and moved to her. Her blond hair was truly captivating from behind, and the perfume that she had on really drew me towards her.

"I wonder what a fine lady like yourself is doing all alone on my yacht." She turned towards me, and her beauty was truly stunning.

"I just wanted to view the ocean on a night like this." Her voice was amazing, and sounded like the angels were singing with every word that she spoke.

"Well, what's your name?" I was determined to find out who this angel was that was basking in my presence.

"My name is Mariko."

"Mariko." The angels must have named her well to match her with her beauty. "A beautiful name to match your infinite beauty."

"Thank you, Mr. Uchiha."

"Please, call me Sasuke." I moved a little closer to her, and smelled a mixture of her wonderful perfume, and the fruity blend of shampoo that she used. "You know, you don't have to isolate yourself from everyone."

"I had my reasons, and they worked. I got you to come over and talk to me." Her pure blue eyes were drawing me deeper into her, as if I was going to drown in them.

"Mariko." My voice lowered to a whisper.

"Yes?" I could hear her angelic voice lower to match mine.

"Let me…"

"I will." She pulled closer to me, until we were just inches away from each other's lips.

"Mariko…"

"Sasuke…" Our lips touched, and a spark bolted through my body. I was in an eternal heaven with her. Mariko and Sasuke. Sasuke and Mariko. I pulled away from her kiss to taste how she was.

"Ramen?"

THWACK!! THWACK!! THWACK!!

"What the hell are you doing, dobe?" Sasuke stood up with his Sharingan activated, ready to fight.

"Don't ever do that again!!" Naruto was standing as well, with the fox-demon chakra raging within him.

"What did I do?"

"You kissed me!! You fucking kissed me on my lips!!"

"Hey, can you two keep it down?" asked Sakura from her bag. "We need to get enough sleep so we can complete our mission tomorrow."

"Fine." Naruto returned to his original state. "But if he does that again, I'll kill him." He got back in his bag and rested

"Fine by me." Sasuke deactivated his Sharingan and slipped back into his bag. Within minutes, all three of them were asleep again.


	3. Beat 3: Sakura

"Sakura!!" His voice was all too familiar to me, but I could sense the worry in his voice.

"Sasuke-kun!!" I called out to him. "Save me from this dragon's prison!!" A dragon, clad with a green unitard and fuzzy eyebrows, came out of the forest and started spewing fire all around my castle.

"Don't worry!! I'll save you!!" The dragon turned to Sasuke and blew a large amount of fire towards him.

"Sasuke-kun!!" I cried out to him as I saw the fire swallow him whole. After the majority of the fire settled down, Sasuke was nowhere to be found. "I can't believe this." I fell to my knees on the wooden floor of the castle and started crying. "I was useless once again. I couldn't even help you when you needed me. Sasuke-kun… I never got the chance to tell you that I loved you."

"Gai-Sensei!! I did it!!" roared the dragon. He looked to the sky, and tears started rolling from his eyes. "I defeated the legendary knight of Konhoa!!"

"I love you too, Sakura." I turned around and I saw him, standing behind me.

"Sasuke-kun-"

"Shh. You don't want him to hear us, do you?" His voice was at a whisper.

"No, but I thought you were dead from his attack.

"It'll take a lot more than that to kill me." He walked to me, and extended a hand to me. "Need some help getting up?"

"Yeah." I took his hand, and my face instantly blushed.

"Let's leave from here before he notices anything." We left the castle as quick as we could.

"Gai-Sensei!! I've made you proud!!! I've made you so proud!!"

"We're here." Sasuke set me down on a tree branch and kissed me. He pulled away, and left me asking for more.

"Sasuke. Please take me. Take me, with all your love." The words came strongly out of my mouth. I could feel the lust building up within me, and I wanted all that he would give me. He undressed me and started kissing on my chest. My temperature was rising all over my body.

"I know what you want," said Sasuke, "And I…" Sasuke transformed into a blond with short hair.

"NARUTO!!!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs and struck him as hard as I could.

KABOOM!!!!!

"Naruto, get the hell out of my dreams!!!" Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Sakura, what's going on?" Naruto woke up and started rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Naruto!? If you're there, what did I hit?" She looked under her fist and saw a clump of black hair.

"Sakura." Sasuke's voice was muffled in the ground. "Keep your hand on my head and hold me down, because if I get up from here, I'm going to kill you."

"Sasuke-kun, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Naruto!! I'm still going to give you what you deserve for kissing me!!"

"That was just one of your dreams!! I didn't kiss you!! I wasn't even thinking about doing that to you!!"

"Sakura! Get your fist off my head so I can beat your ass!"

"I don't see why they can't just stay asleep when we go on an overnight mission," thought Kakashi. "Something like this always happens to them every time we leave the village." The commotion inside the tent continued for an hour or so until everyone went to sleep.


	4. Beat 4: Kakashi

"What are you doing?" I confronted Jiraya in the middle of one of his "data gathering" missions.

"The usual," said Jiraya without turning around to me.

"Why-"

"Is the next issue of Icha Icha Paradise late? Blame Naruto for that problem. He constantly wants me to train him with something. It's hard to gather data in a discreet manner with him around."

"Well, you're right about that one." I walked to the wall where Jiraya was and made my own peep hole. I immediately looked through and saw dozens of girls playing around the pool with no clothes on. "I know you enjoy your job."

"That's right!! I enjoy every part about it!!" His face started turning red as he occasionally looked down to write on his notepad.

"Just make it good."

"Kakashi-Sensei!!" Sakura's sweet voice was calling for me. Her voice was a decent change from Naruto's yelling, and Sasuke's insults. "I'm back from the mission." As she walked towards me, I walked to her.

"How did it go?" I really didn't care. I was just glad that she was okay.

"It went smoothly." She tripped on a pothole, and in the blink of an eye, she was in my arms.

"Thank you, Kakashi-Sensei." I looked into her eyes and licked my lips behind my mask.

"You're welcome. You have to be more careful when you walk around here." I noticed that my left hand was resting firmly on her butt. "Where are Naruto and Sasuke?"

"I don't know, but all I heard from them was that they were coming back by nightfall."

"We'll wait at my place for them." I don't know why that came out of my mouth, but it was too late to take that back.

"Okay." Score!! I rule! She got out of my arms and walked ahead of me towards my house. Her shampoo was leading me onwards; the smell hypnotized me for the entire length of time. "We're here." Those words snapped me out of my hypnosis, and thankfully before I ran into her.

"That's my line." I walked to the door and unlocked it for her. We went inside and she sat on the couch. "You want something to drink?" I thought about drugging her then, but I didn't want to do that so early.

"What do you have?"

"Soda, juice, and water." I only wished she was old enough to drink sake.

"I'll have some juice." I went into the kitchen, got a glass out of the cabinet, and filled it up with some mango juice. I walked back and gave it to her. "Thank you Kakashi-sensei."

"You're welcome." I sat down on the other couch and turned on the TV.

"Kakashi-sensei?"

"Yeah?"

"How do you tell someone close to you that you have feelings for them?"

"Well… just confront Sasuke and tell him that you've liked him for a long time, and you want him to know about it. I'm sure he might have the same feelings for you if you tell him."

"It's not him that I want to tell it to." At that moment, I felt my heart tighten, and I bit on my inner mask.

"Don't tell me; you want to tell Naruto, but you're afraid that he'll be too dense with a response." I could feel sweat form on the inside of my mask.

"No. It's not him either."

"Who?"

"Well, it's you." I knew she was talking about me, but I didn't want to jump to the conclusion just yet. "I've had feelings for you for the entire time that we've been working together. I love you, Kakashi-Sensei." She got up from her couch and came to where I was. She took my mask off and kissed me on my lips.


	5. The Heart

**_AN: You can't have heartbeats without a heart. The finale of 4 Heartbeats._**

"Everyone, it's time to go!" said Kakashi. "Wake up!" Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke came from the inside of the tent and looked at Kakashi. "You guys look like a total mess. You should've tried to dream about something pleasant to get you up and running for the next day. Hurry up and pack. We don't want to be late." After a few minutes, the campsite was packed up and everyone was ready to go. "What's wrong, Naruto? Where's the enthusiastic 'let's go' yell that you do all the time?"

"Shut up." Naruto and Sasuke's voices were barely above a whisper.

"Can we just go on and get this mission over?" asked Sakura.

"Sure. Let's go!" Team 7 walked onward through the forest towards their mission.

"Shikamaru, don't ever talk us into doing something like that again," said Ino from behind a bush.

"They have some sick and disturbing dreams," said Choji. "Who knew that they would be that disgusting as a team? They made me lose my hunger for a while."

"I guess they were good targets for our Shadow of the Mind Jutsu," said Shikamaru, "But I didn't factor something like that happening. We're going to make this promise: we never use that jutsu on them again, and we never speak about this again. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

AN: Please read again, (since I waited so long to write this) review, and share. While you're at it, check out my other story, Distorted Rose. I'll try to work on it as much as possible between my classes, so keep it in mind.


End file.
